Amnesia
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: The Moon family has never had a so-called perfect life. Austin and Ally had a fight and he attempts (and quite possibly succeeds) to kill himself just as a horrible and painful tragedy resurfaces. Lives are lost. Lives are found. Will they get through this alive? Disclaimer: I don't own A&A though I wish I did... NOW CONTINUING UNDER MANAGEMENT OF BARONESSBAKALOVE
1. Austin's Horrible Beginning

Austin pov

"GAVIN IS BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE AUSTIN!," Ally yelled at me," AND I THINK YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS ALLY!" I shouted," IT'S JUST EVER SINCE YOU AND GAVIN GOT TOGETHER YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL. YOU NEVER LET ME SAY MUCH OF ANYTHING WHEN WE TALK! IT'S ALWAYS GAVIN DID THIS GAVIN DID THAT! AND IT'S BEEN SIX FUCKING MONTHS SINCE OUR LAST SONG!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A LIFE! YOU ONLY GOT MAD BECAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE!"

"NO ALLY! I'M MAD BECAUSE I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND! I..I thought you cared."

She laughed bitterly. "No Austin I don't care." It felt like a knife stabbed my heart.

But the sadness was replaced by anger.

"ALRIGHT ALLY DO YOU WANT ME OR GAVIN."

"GAVIN!" She took off the friendship necklace I had given her and threw it at me.

I picked up the necklace and ran out of Sonic Boom.

Out of the mall.

To my secret willow tree.

And cried.

* * *

><p>I walked home slowly and numbly.<p>

When I got in I saw all of my family members in there.

Ross my twin brother.

Rydel my sister.

Rocky and Riker my step brothers,

Ryland and Helen my half siblings.

I walked right past them and up to my room.

I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was having one of my moods where if I talked to anyone I'd act like a maniac.

I went in my bathroom and pulled out a blade. (Don't attempt this it is horrible but Austin has...problems)

I smiled as I brought the blade across my wrist and the blood started pouring out.

* * *

><p>Ross pov<p>

"Does it seem strange that Austin went up without saying a word?" I asked.

Rocky shrugged. "Maybe he's in _that _mood."

"Go check on him Ross," Rydel said.

"Why me?!"

"You're his twin," Riker replied.

I groaned as I made my way to Austin's room.

They always use us being twins as a excuse.

"Austin?" I said opening the door.

The room was empty.

_Maybe he's in the bathroom_, I thought.

I opening the bathroom door and saw one of the most horrible sights I've ever seen.

Blood was everywhere.

A empty bottle of Advil (don't own that) was on the ground.

And Austin stood there barely able to keep his eyes open.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

Ross stared at me horrified.

I started to feel dizzy.

My legs gave out under me.

And I hit my head on the sink as I fell.

"AUSTIN!"

Then everything went black.


	2. Ally Doesn't Care

Ally pov

I wiped the counter furiously.

How could he make me choose?!

I'm so glad I'm not friends with that jerk anymore.

How were we even friends in the first place?!

"Guess who got a job at Kitty"s Kupkakes?" Trish said coming in.

I smiled. "You did."

"So what did I miss?" She asked.

I bit my lip as to not get upset again.

"Austin and I are no longer friends. He was being a jerk trying to make my choose between him and Gavin."

Trish's eyes widened. "HE WHAT!? I can't believe it him!"

"I know." I continued to scrub the counter.

* * *

><p>one month later still Ally pov<p>

Trish and I were in my room. She was going through my closet trying to find the perfect dress for my date with Gavin tonight.

"So," she said, "have you heard from a certain blond?"

I shook my head. "No and I'd rather not talk about him."

She nodded. "Here put this on."

She handed me a light pink dress embroidered with silver designs.

I frowned remembering who gave it to me._ He _gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday.

But it was a nice dress so I put it on anyway.

Trish did my hair and makeup.

I grabbed my purse and cellphone just as the doorbell rang.

Gavin was here already.

"You look beautiful," he said leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

><p>Trish pov<p>

Gavin and Ally started to make out right in front of me.

"Seriously guys! I am still right here!" I yelled to break them apart.

They shook their heads and left.

I never liked Gavin and Ally dating. To me she and Austin are meant to be.

Now if I could only get in touch with him...

* * *

><p>no one pov somewhere unknown<p>

"My lady it is starting."

"Watch them carefully. Inform me when he is nearly ready."

"Yes Enchantress."

The Enchantress smiled to herself.

_If they only knew._

...

and there's chapter two

but you still have to wait to see if Austin survived or not

or even what happened that night

oh and the genres of this are: hurt/comfort, drama, angst, family, romance, supernatural, and a bit mystery


	3. Is He Dead? Or Alive?

Ally pov the next day at school

Today was the first day of eleventh grade. No one hasn't seen Austin. And I really don't care.

"Has anyone seen Austin?" Dez asked, "We were supposed to find my elephant last month!"

I shrugged.

"What about Ross?" Gavin suggested, "He should know. And he's right over there." Gavin is still cool with Austin.

"Ross," Trish said. He looked up from his phone. "Where's Austin? It's been a month since we last saw him."

Ross paled at the question. "He... he... I-I...," He stuttered, " There was a...an accident... I have to go now." He ran off.

An accident? Whatever...

* * *

><p>after school Trish pov<p>

Dez, Kira, and I were in the practice room.

"I don't know what could have happened," Kira muttered.

"Maybe," Dez said, "Maybe he... died..."

The room fell silent as we let the idea soak in.

"That would explain why Ross was acting like that," I commented. They nodded. I sighed. What happened?

* * *

><p>Ross pov<p>

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Austin was laying on a hospital bed. I've never seen him so pale. He was hooked up to so many machines. And had an oxygen mask because he wasn't able to breathe on his own right now.

I sat on a chair next to his bed.

"Austin, please wake up. Everyone's losing it. We all need you here with us. You're like that extra pillar strength we need. You kept us going when _that_ happened. We couldn't make it without you."

I sighed. Haven't our lives been hard enough?

Suddenly his hand moved a little. My eyes widened. He hadn't moved since he was brought here.

His eyes fluttered open.

I moved the oxygen mask down so that he could talk to me.

"Hey Austin how are you feeling?"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

...

AUSTIN'S ALIVE!

you don't have to worry about him dying... for now...

but he doesn't know Ross :(

what do you think of Ally?

isn't she annoying right now?


	4. Alive And Forgotten

**sorry for the late update blame My Candy Love for it!**

**Nathaniel: it isn't our fault you can't accept your responsibilities**

**Castiel: here we go again**

**me: well it is your fault**

**Kentin: how so?**

**me: you guys are so freaking hot my mind is blank**

**Lysander: I think i'll just leave now and avoid the fangirl out-burst *leaves***

**me: jasjhbcfjbjdbjNathismyfavbdjdvbdd**

**Armin: did anyone understand that**

**all the boys: *shake their heads***

* * *

><p>Ross pov<p>

"How is he?"

"Why aren't you telling us?"

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

I sat there trying to say something, anything, but no words formed.

Here's what happened.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Austin asked.<p>

I stared at him in shock.

He doesn't know who I am?!

I ran out of the room without answering him.

"Excuse me," I said to the receptionist, "Is Dr. Darcy-Everett here today?"

"Yes why?" the woman asked.

"She was the doctor for my brother Austin Moon. He just woke up."

"Go in the waiting room I'll let her know."

I sat down and stared at the floor. Then I remembered everyone else.

I sent a text to Riker telling him to get here now.

We waited a month for Austin to wake and when he does he doesn't remember us.

* * *

><p>And here I am trying to answer their questions.<p>

But lucky for me the doctor came.

"Excuse me," she said, "Are you here for Austin Moon?"

We nodded.

"He was very lucky. There was a chance that he could have already been gone. He was also brain dead and no one recovers from that, he would be the first. He has amnesia we aren't sure if he'll gain his memories back. But it really is a miracle he woke."

No one said anything for a minute.

"Can we see him?" Rydel asked.

Dr. Darcy-Everett nodded.

We walked to his room quietly.

I opened the door. Austin looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at us.

Time for re-introductions.

"Uh, Austin," I said. He looked up at me. "We are your family. I'm Ross, this is Rydel, Riker, Ryland, Rocky, Helen, and our parents."

He looked down a little confused. then back up.

"I wish I could remember," he whispered.

"It's alright you didn't make yourself forget," Riker said.

Austin nodded.

Suddenly I felt as if we were being watched.

I just shrugged it off. This is not the time to get paranoid. Again.

* * *

><p>mysterious pov<p>

The Moons.

A pathetic family that needs to be put in their place.

Mostly the kids.

They won't see it coming.

I'll strike when it hurts the most. (insert evil laughter here)

* * *

><p><strong>and there it is the chapter you have been waiting for forever<strong>

**Kentin: it wasn't forever**

**me: really you are still here**

**Austin: who are they**

**Ross: yeah I have never seen them**

**Ally: I know them they're the hotties from the game My Candy Love Nathaniel is my favorite**

***we all look at her***

**Ally: ...forget I said that**

**me: gah what is wrong with everyone!**

***everyone rolls their eyes***

**Alexy: but you still love us**

**me: ...unfortunately...**


	5. Everything's Fine?

**important AN at bottom**

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I changed out of the hospital gown. I noticed scars on my arms like they had been cut. And by the looks of it, it was done on purpose.

It made me wonder what happened.

_Austin._

I heard a voice call my name.

I looked around.

No one was there.

I shook it off and walked out of the room.

No one said anything as we went to the car.

I sat down in the back seat.

Helen crawled onto my lap and started playing with my hand.

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

I was cleaning the practice room.

When I came across a picture of Austin from five years ago.

I huffed and put it up somewhere.

Trish said that I was too mad on him.

But I don't care if I was.

Suddenly I felt as if I was being watched.

I shook the feeling off and finished cleaning.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

"What was I like before?" I asked Rydel.

She laughed. "Well you and Ross like the exact same things sooo...Ross?"

Ross smiled. "Well one pancakes are freakin' awesome. Two music is our life. You have a few friends Trish, Dez, Dallas, Kira, and Ally**(1). **You have a record deal which is on hold for now."

I nodded slowly.

My life sounded pretty good.

I still wonder what happened though...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) they don't know that he and Ally aren't friends<strong>

**I**** posted a one-shot called I'll Stay**

**I need you to vote if I should turn it to a chapter story**

**so pretty please vote**

**and I suggest you read the one-shot first**


	6. Do I Want To?

**two updates in one day!?**

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I woke up early the next day. Because today I start eleventh grade.

I showered and put on a blue shirt, gray jeans, and gray high tops.

When I went downstairs everyone else was already down there.

"Did you sleep well?" Rydel asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Mum was busy cooking.

I looked at everyone and noticed that they all had a mature look in their eyes.

One that said that they had been through a lot.

We ate breakfast and got our stuff.

"Keep an eye on him," Dad told they others, pointing at me.

"Oh we will," Ross said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p>Gavin pov (WHAT THE HELL!? WHY HIM?!)<p>

I sat in my car waiting for Ally to come out of her house. I was her ride to school.

"Sorry I woke up a bit late," she said as she got in.

"No problem," I said, waving it off.

We were quiet until a thought struck me.

"Ally what happened to Austin?" I asked, "I haven't seen him in a while."

She huffed. "Why does everyone ask _me _what happened to him?! I don't care about him!"

My eyes widened a little.

"Wait I thought you two were best friends."

She crossed her arms. "Were is right. He made me choose between you and him. And we aren't friends anymore."

I nodded.

I never had anything against Austin. Still don't.

Maybe there was a reason he told her that...

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

When we got to school Trish, Dez and Kira already at my locker.

But it was a little awkward.

Dez was wearing normal clothes and not going on about something weird.

Trish was being civil to him.

And Kira wasn't saying anything at all.

"Is everything alright?" I asked cautiously.

They nodded simultaneously.

I shrugged it off for the moment and put my things in my locker.

I looked up just in time to see Austin and his sister Rydel coming to his locker.

Right next to mine.

"Austin," Dez said, "Where have you been?"

Austin furrowed his eyebrows at us then turned to Rydel.

"Um, Austin," she said, "Ross is right down the hall go get my cellphone from him."

Austin nodded and left.

Rydel gave us a small smile.

"He has amnesia," she said, "If I were you I'd start your friendship with him over."

Then she walked away.

Did I really want to make up with him and start over?

* * *

><p><strong>and there it is<strong>

**this is all planned out so you may be surprised at what happens in a few chapters**

**anyway vote if I should make my one-shot into a multi chapter story**


	7. Cassidy

Ally pov

"Come on pleeease."

"It doesn't feel the same without you and Austin being friends."

"We'll leave you alone if you promise."

"OKAY!" I shouted at my friends, "I'll re-friend Austin. Happy now?"

They nodded.

I just hope he doesn't remember.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I was sitting by myself at lunch.

That is until five people came up to the table where I was.

"Hi," they said.

"Hi?" I said as more of a question.

"I'm Dez. This is Trish, Kira, Ally, and her boyfriend Gavin."

_"_Oh."

These must be some of the people Ross mentioned.

"Soooo," Dez said, "what happened to you?"

I shrugged.

"No one wants me to know," I replied.

Before anyone could say anything else a few girls walked up to me.

Why me?

They looked like the regular stereotype snobs.

Faces plastered with makeup.

Shirts, or bras, so small they don't cover much.

Skirts so little... I won't finished that thought.

Long pink claws for nails.

And heels.

How is this appropriate for school?!

"Hello Austy," one girl purred running her claws down my arm.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked pushing her hand away.

She batted her eyes at me. "Cassidy your girlfriend silly."

"Funny," I deadpanned, "I don't remember much but I know that we aren't together. Now can you leave."

"Do you want to meet up with me behind the school?"

GAHH! Why is she so persistent?!

"Go away bitch," Trish growled, "As you can see he hates you."

"Why would he hate me?" Cassidy asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Who would like a piece of trash like you?" Trish said.

A few people heard and started to laugh at Cassidy. She stomped off.

And no one noticed the tears in her eye except for me.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I asked.

"No," Kira said.

I shook my head and went to go find Cassidy.

But where could she have gone...

* * *

><p><strong>hello everyone<strong>

**I'll Stay is now a chapter story**

**not much to say today**

**Austin: are you okay**

**Ally: you usually have more to say**

**me: I don't know**

**Austin: anyway read and review**

**me: yeah...**


	8. Makeover

**Austin pov**

I wandered around the school looking for Cassidy.

Where is she?

Suddenly I heard sniffling.

I followed the sound and found Cassidy sitting nears some lockers crying.

"Cassidy?" I said.

"Go away," she said, "You don't want to be around a 'bitch' like me."

I went next to her. "I don't really remember anything but I can tell that something's wrong so what is it?"

She was quiet for a while.

"I only do things like what happened in the cafeteria to get the attention I want. My parents are never home and forgot my name. So I just... I don't..."

I looked at her, thinking.

"Well if you want the right kinds of friends you can't dress like that," I stated, "So how about we skip for the rest of the day so that I can give you a makeover?"

She looked at me confused but nodded.

* * *

><p>(at the mall)<p>

"Here try these on," I said giving Cassidy a lot of stuff to try.

"You don't expect me to buy all of this do you?" she asked.

"No," I said, "What kind of guy would I be if I let you pay?"

She rolled her eyes and went to go put on the first outfit.

_Austin._

That voice again.

And it feels like someone is watching me.

I looked around the store and I swear I saw a shadow vanish near the entrance.

I wonder what it was...

* * *

><p>Later after buying the stuff for Cassidy I went home.<p>

Everyone was in the living room with a few people that I didn't know

* * *

><p><strong>okay after this things get a bit more clear <strong>

**and crazy**

**flashbacks are going to fill up two chapters **

**then Ally will get-**

**Austin: *covers my mouth* don't tell them**

**me: okay okay see you next time**


	9. Text Messages Are Evil

Ross pov

Austin just came home.

And by the look on his face I could tell that he was confused.

"Hey Austin," I said, "This is my girlfriend Laura, her sister Vanessa, Rocky's girlfriend Sarah, and our friend Ellington but we call him Ratliff."

Austin looked down and sighed. "I wish I could remember," he mumbled.

"It'll be alright Austin," Vanessa said.

"Yeah you only just came out of a coma," Laura added.

He nodded.

Just then my phone vibrated.

It was a text from an unknown sender.

_you think you're safe. you're not. not even your friends will be when I get you. i'll strike when it hurts the most._

My hands started to shake.

Mum got a text like this before...before...

I dropped the phone.

Rocky picked it up and read it out loud.

"Damn it not again," Riker muttered as soon as he finished.

Why do we have to go through so much pain all of the time?

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

I wasn't very sure that re-friending Austin was such a good idea.

And in the pit of my stomach, I had a sense of fear.

But I didn't know why.

* * *

><p>no one pov (in an unknown place)<p>

_Why does it have to be this way? _the Enchantress thought.

She paced back and forth.

_Why should they have to go through this? They are only children._

She knew it had to be done.

The prophecy said so.

But she wished that there was another less painful way.

* * *

><p><strong>okay that it for now<strong>

**a bit short but the next two chapters will make up for that**

**so long for now**


	10. Ross

Ross pov

I stared at the wall as I tried to forget everything.

But what happened last month come back to me like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>"Austin!" I yelled as he collapsed and hit his head.<em>

_I grabbed him before he hit the floor._

_He can't be dead. He can't die._

_I felt for a pulse and there was one._

_It was faint but there._

_Rocky came in._

_"We heard you shou-" He looked at Austin. "What happened?" he asked quietly._

_"His depression must have kicked back in. Something might have triggered it. I-I found him like this."_

_Rocky nodded as he picked Austin up. "Call an ambulance."_

_I went down the stairs._

_"Why is there blood on you?" Rydel asked._

_Before I could answer Rocky come down with a very bloody Austin._

_What happened next was a blur._

_Mum was crying._

_Dad was trying to calm her._

_Ryland covered Helen with a blanket._

_Riker called the ambulance._

_In the middle of all this I ended up looking at myself in the mirror._

_Tears ran down my face._

_When did I start to cry?_

_After what seemed like forever the paramedics came._

_We went to the hospital in silence._

_In the waiting room, I sat away from the others holding myself blocking the memories from so many years ago._

_The doctor finally came out._

_"There may be a chance that he's already gone."_

_That was all I heard before I had seizure from all of the stress._

* * *

><p>I sighed as I turned to face the ceiling.<p>

I only have seizures because of _him_.

Suddenly I heard screams from Austin's room.

I got up and ran in there.

* * *

><p><strong>and done<strong>

**what's up with Austin**

**and who's '_he'_**

**find out next time **


	11. Tragedy

Austin pov

I cried as he beat my 4 year old sister, Tabitha, to death.

I couldn't move my leg because it was broken and twisted in an odd angle.

Ross was unconscious with a knife in his head.

Ethan grabbed me as Jake got Ross. Angelina helped Rydel.

We snuck out of the house as quickly as we could.

Mum came following us with Ryland and Natalie.

Suddenly gunshots rand out in the air.

And I went tumbling through the air.

I screamed in pain as I landed out my broken leg.

The man stood above Ethan, and with a wicked grin, shot him to death.

He ripped Natalie's head off of her body.

Mum gave Ryland to Rydel.

The man stomped on Jake's ribs, killing him.

And stabbed Angelina to death.

Then he started to beat Mum.

In the distance I heard police sirens.

* * *

><p>I shot up from bed with tears in my eyes.<p>

My whole family was in my room.

Rydel pulled me in for a hug as I cried against her shoulder.

"What was it about?" Rocky asked.

I explained it all to them.

Ross groaned, "Of all the _happy _memories he could have gotten, he ends up getting the tragedy?!"

"That happened?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Jonathan," Mum said, "he's your biological father. He's the monster that made our lives a living hell."

I looked down as Mum continued.

"He killed your brothers and sisters. He wanted to kill us all, but luckily he's in jail now."

Is that why everyone looks mature in the eyes?

A tragedy?


	12. Not Safe?

Ally pov

"Has any one seen Austin? " Dez asked.

I shrugged. "No, I haven't seen him or his siblings at all today, " I said.

"Laura should know she's with Ross," Gavin said.

Kira's eyes lit up. "I talked to her earlier. She said they had a family tragedy reappear. "

"Let's see then after shcool," I told everyone.

They all nodded.

Rydel pov

I love my family. I hate_him. _We try to forget. We try to remember.

We try to stay together as a family.

We've been through so much together to turn back now.

He may be strong but we are stronger.

We will be ready when he finds us.

Ally pov

After school we went straight to Austin's house. Cassidy rang the doorbell.

Austin answered it.

His hair was messier than usual. He only had on sweatpants no shirt.

Holy crap! His abs are- NO!

I shouldn't think of him like this.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Kira said.

He looked deep in thought for a while.

"I remembered something in the form of a dream."

I felt knots form in my stomach. What if he remembered our fight?

"What was it?" Trish asked.

He looked inside then stepped out and closed the door.

"I don't know all of the details, yet. But I do hnow that it isn't very good. It's not safe to tell you yet."

And with that he went inside.

We stayed quiet for a while.

What did he mean by it's not safe?


	13. I Hate The Beach

It's been a month since Austin gain his first memory.

He and Ally are best friends again.

The Moons haven't received any more threats.

Life for everyone is going smoothly again.

But all good things come to an end...

Ally pov

Today Austin and I were at the beach.

Gavin and I aren't on the same page any more.

I feel like he's hiding something from me.

And the sparks are gone.

I hate to say it but I'm falling for Austin.

"Hey Alls, let's go swimming," the said boy said.

"No, Austin, I don't want to mess up my hair," I told him.

He huffed and pouted. "Fine."

I shook my head and started to apply my sunscreen.

But Austin picked me up and ran to the water.

"AUSTIN PUT ME DOWN!"

He shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

And he dropped me into the water.

When I came up he was on the ground laughing.

"Austin," I whined.

"Yes, Ally -dear?" He said innocently.

"You're mean." I pouted.

"Oh am I?" He asked coming into the water.

He brushed my wet hair from my face.

We stared into eachothers eyes.

And started to lean in.

Suddenly Austin stopped and pulled away, hurt written on his face.

"Go back to your boyfriend since he means so much to you!" he said leaving.

How can I be so stupid how did I not see this coming?

I'm such an idiot.

Rodd pov

We were watching the Winx Club.

I mean Helen was. I'm a guy I don't watch that stuff.

Anyway, Austin came back and went straight to his room.

"Anyone else got a deja vu feeling?" Rocky asked.

We nodded and went to talk to him.

"Austin? " Rydel called out opening his door.

He was on his bed.

Crying?

"What happened?" Riker asked.

"I remembered everything, " Austin whispered.

We looked at each other.

"Ally and I had a fight. That's why I tried to kill myself."

I clenched my fists together.

So she was the reason we nearly lost him?

How much worse can our lives get?

No pov

Much worse Ross, much worse.


	14. Kidnapped

Ally pov

I haven't seen Austin in two weeks.

I'm pretty sure he hates me.

So I've been moping around lately. And right now I was at Sonic Boom getting ready to close up.

Then Gavin walked in.

Oh, crap.

I haven't talked to him since Austin remembered everything.

"Hey Ally," he said. I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I...I've been thinking and..."

"And what?"

"I want to break up."

Wow, that was blunt.

"Sure. Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

He looked confused.

Well I was like really in 'love' with him before but...

"I started to fall for someone else,'' I said.

He nodded. "So...friends?"

"Yeah. We can be friends."

He left after that.

I closed up Sonic Boom and went home.

My dad was on a trip to California for a music convention.

And my mom died when I was born.

So I was alone right now.

I would call Trish or Kira or Cassidy but whatever.

I showered and put on my pajamas.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched.

I looked around.

No one there.

Suddenly I was hit and knocked to the floor.

I turned and saw a guy standing over me.

Before I could tell what he looked like he kicked my head and everything went black.

**(timeskip)**

When I woke up I was tied to a chair.

"I wonder what your little prince charming would say to see you like this," that man said.

He came out of the shadows I saw him clearly.

Black hair, gray eyes.

"Too bad you'll die first."

He ripped my clothes off.

**(you get the picture)**

Austin pov

I stared out the window.

I wish I never remembered anything.

Ally.

Jonathan.

My other siblings.

Anything.

Suddenly I got a text.

_Blood is red_

_Ally is blue_

_She'll die tonight _

_Then you - Unknown _

My hands shook.

No, NO!

He can't kill Ally too!


	15. Tabitha

Austin pov

Riker, Rocky, and I ran through a wooded area near where we live.

We figured he would leave her somewhere in the open but hidden.

A small cabin came into view.

On the count of three Rocky kicked the door open.

No Jonathan.

The place was cluttered and stained with blood.

My stomach twisted into knots as I thought of what he could have been doing all this time.

We walked in and saw Ally on the floor bloody and bruised.

I ran to her side.

"Ally?"

She can't be dead.

She moved a little bit.

I wrapped my jacket around her bleeding form.

" Come on guys," Riker said, " This place gives me the creeps."

As we were leaving, we heard someone coughing.

I looked at Rocky.

He opened a door cautiously.

A girl laid there.

Dirty matted black hair.

Gray eyes.

Despite the bruising I recognized her immediately.

"Tabitha."


	16. I Thought You Hated Me

Austin pov

When we got home, I started to clean up Ally.

There's no telling what he did to her.

Ross paced in front of Tabitha.

"How are you alive?" he asked, "We saw you die. How?"

Tabitha sifted.

"I-I don't know. I woke up and he was there. He would come and beat me. Sometimes he'd have others that he killed in there..."

I looked down at the floor.

He was supposed to be gone.

Out of our lives.

I excused myself to take Ally upstairs.

She looked so pale.

Lifeless.

I laid her on my bed and sat there.

Thinking back to when we first met.

Everything seemed perfect.

But now...

"Austin?"

My head snapped over to Ally.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was harsh.

I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ally. This is all my fault. If I hadn't ignored you for so long Jo-he wouldn't have been able to do this to you. I don't know what I would have done without you. "

She looked at me.

" I-I thought you hated me?"

I looked down then back at her.

Next thing I knew I was kissing her.


End file.
